Консольная версия
Terraria, портированная для работы на консоли Xbox 360, PS3 и PS Vita, имеет ряд изменений. Ниже представлены вещи и монстры которые существуют ТОЛЬКО в этой версии. См. также: Баги консольной версии Предметы * Файл:Soul of Blight.png Душа беспокойства (Soul of Blight) * Файл:Шаранга.png Шаранга (Sharanga) * 20px Подозрительный череп (Suspicious Looking Skull) * Файл:Тизона.png Тизона (Tizona) * Файл:Тонбогири.png Тонбогири (Tonbogiri) * Файл:Vulcan Repeater.png Вулканический арбалет (Vulcan Repeater) Боеприпасы *Файл:Вулканический_болт.pngВулканический болт (Vulcan Bolt) *Файл:Spectral_Arrow.pngСпектральная стрела (Spectral Arrow) Броня * Файл:Драконяя броня.png Комплект дракона (Dragon armor} * Файл:Броня титана.png Комплект титана (Titan armor) * Файл:Броня призрака.png Комплект призрака (Spectral armor) Одежда *Файл:Hero's_clothes_(console).pngКомплект героя (Hero's Clothes) *Файл:Plumber's_Clothes_(console)_(1).pngКомплект водопроводчика (Plumber's Clothes) Питомцы * Файл:Brain.png Мозг — 28px Ручной зомби * Файл:Грязная посуда.png Чашка Петри — 28px Ручной слизень * Файл:Капуста.png Капуста — 32px Морская свинка * Файл:Сосуд крови.png Сосуд крови — 28px Ручная летучая мышь * Файл:Медовые соты.png Медовые соты — 30px Пчела тифия * Файл:Wolf Fang.PNG Волчий клык — 25px Ручной оборотень Wolf Fang Монстры * 70 pxДраконья челюсть (Dragon Skull) * 50px Кит касатка (Orca) * 20px Шахтер вампир (Vampire Miner) * 20px Альбинос (Albino Antlion) * 20px Призрачная мумия (Spectral Mummy) * 20px Призрачный элементаль (Spectral Elemental) * 20px Призрачный брюхоног (Spectral Gastropod) * 40px Драконий хвататель (Dragon Snatcher) * 30pxДраконий шершень (Dragon Hornet) * 64px Великая виверна (Arch Wyvern) * 40px Великий демон (Arch Demon) * 20px Теневая мумия (Shadow Mummy) * 20px Теневой слизень (Shadow Slime) * 20px Темный молот (Shadow Hammer) Боссы * 60pxОкрам (Ocram) Прислужники * файл:TempСлужитель Окрама.pngСлуга Окрама (Servant of Ocram) Изменения * Адская печь теперь находится в подземельях второго уровня, а не в аду, также она встречается только в лаве. * Новые звуки для монстров и вещей. * Новый интерфейс для крафта, создания персонажа и так далее. * Новые причёски для персонажа. * Специальное обучение для новичков. * Сетевая игра для 8 игроков, и в HD режиме. * Добавлена новая музыка для обучения, океана, Окрама, снежного биома и космоса. * Добавлены новые музыкальные шкатулки для новой музыки. * Добавлены достижения. * Добавлена карта мира. Версия 1.2 Как и для персональных компьютеров, для консольной версии было выпущено большое обновление 1.2. Исправления ошибок *Вы больше не можете крафтить вещи и монеты, если инградиенты лежат в мусорке. *Вы не можете продавать своё золото НИПам. *Музыкальная шкатулка/сундук больше не дюпаются *Кролики/золотые рыбки, заспавненные с помощью статуй больше не дропают монетки в Кровавую луну *Активные каменные блоки больше не дезактивируются, когда на них стоит сундук *Исправлен баг, с помощью которого подходящий дом был неподходящим. *Исправлен баг, который крашил игру при использовании статуи королевы. *Исправлен баг, когда при чтении надгробий игра крашилась. *Используйте Авто-Наполнение для быстрого перемещения монет в сундук. Fixed vines not growing in underground jungle biomes Fixed highlight bugs for music boxes and timers *Исправлен баг с Посохом земли. Fixed Fairy Bell timer bug where timer would display 59 seconds Fixed Death Messages bug where it would only show the player name *Вы больше не можете создать бесконечное количество музыкальных шкатулок с помощью блоков льда. Fixed a bug where Stained Glass would not count as a valid wall for NPC housing *Исправлен баг с хитбоксом Окрама. *Души Окрама больше не лежат на земле. *Исправлен баг со спрятанной частью инвентаря. (Только Vita) Touch controls are now disabled when using the Magic Mirror (Vita only) Fixed a bug where NPC flags would not reposition when zooming (Vita only) Fixed a bug with the “Back for Seconds” Trophy/Achievement Fixed a bug where 1.2 armors would not count towards a trophy Fixed a bug where you could obtain a trophy during the tutorial Улучшения *Теперь зелье гравитации переворачивает мир, а не персонажа. Players now have an option to turn off back touch (Vita only) Map data is now saved locally for visited Multiplayer worlds Multiplayer packet size has been further optimized Multiplayer stability has been improved Текстуры были улучшены. Механика и геймплей *Некоторые вещи стакаются по 999, а не 99 (как в PC 1.2.3.) The starting female clothes have been modified *Новые стили причёски. *Размер сундуков был удвоен. *Вам больше не надо прыгать, чтобы подняться на одиночный блок. The hammer is now used for creating slopes, halftiles, and breaking walls only *Топор используется только для того, чтобы срубить дерево или большой гриб. *Кирка собирает блоки, вещи которые можно ставить, вещи как Кристал жизни и сундуки. You can now paint any solid tile or item *Введены слоты для красителей. *Вы стартуете с 10 еденицами маны. *Вы можете скрафтить магические посохи и робы. Bricks, wood, stone and glass all now blend together *Требуется 5 звёзд для создания кристалла маны, вместо 10. *При соприкосновении воды с полублоком получается водопад. Your world has a chance to get alternative ore as a replacement for copper, iron, silver, and gold Your world has a chance to have a replacement for the Corruption Your world has a chance to get alternative ores as a replacement for Cobalt, Mythril, and Adamantite *С маленьким шансом в мире могут сгенерироваться пирамиды и гигантские деревья. *Новый хардмодный Храм джунглей. *Можно найти ульи в джунглях. There are now several new backgrounds and tree variations your world has a chance to generate *Вода изменяет цвет в биомах и на глубине. Ropes are now found early game and can be used to craft rope coils for traversing the world Chains can now be placed and used as a rope mechanism *Грибы/грибная трава может расти над землёй. There are now 3 colors for wires Actuators can be used to make any solid tile active and inactive There is 1 new liquid type that can be found in the Jungle There are several new fountains that will change the color of water when they are placed nearby Pearlstone bricks no longer spread hallow Rain and blizzards have been added There is a new snow biome with unique treasures and items for normal and hardmode Enemies no longer trigger underground pressure plates There are new pressure plates that can only be triggered by certain things such as the player, enemies, or both Clowns will no longer blow up tiles There are several new buffs and debuffs There are now mini Capture the Gem addition to the game. You can craft large gems that draw a gem icon above the player holding the gem and if the player is killed the gem will be dropped next to their corpse There are 2 new hardmode events Werewolf form has been buffed and can take place every night Broken armor debuff only lasts 2 minutes, down from 5 You now use a pickaxe to remove armor from a mannequin Players no longer take double damage in pvp Items of the same type will now stack when next to each other You can no longer become invincible when touching fire blocks Increased speed at which you can buy stacks of things The Halloween seasonal event has been added The Pumkin Moon event has been added Certain weapon damage stats have been adjusted to match the PC 1.2.3. update Certain drop rates have been adjusted to match the PC 1.2.3. update (like Keymolds) Cost for reforging has been adjusted to match the PC 1.2.3. update (cheaper prices) Graphical Changes: The sun is now brighter Midnight is now darker The sky has a smooth gradient There are several items that have had graphical upgrades such as gems, colored torches, Minishark, Muramasa, Aqua Scepter, Starfury, etc... There are now stalagmites, icicles, moss, plants, rocks, and other "piles" added to enhance the environment There are several new mini caves that can be found with unique backgrounds Each biome will now have chests and pots with unique graphics The dungeon now has 3 unique textures/colors and furniture Hell houses have been remodeled Floating islands have been remodeled Each biome will now have unique textures and wood types: Corruption: Ebonwood Jungle: Rich Mahogany Crimson: Shadewood Hallow: Pearlwood Each brick now has its own unique texture Each brick wall now has its own unique texture Torches are now animated and can be placed on walls There are several new tombstones Titan, Spectral and Dragon armors now have unique sprites Most console-exclusive enemies now have unique sprites Tizona and Tonbogiri now have unique sprites Recipes/Items: In total there are over 1,000 new items There are 10 new ores There are 4 new wood types There are 31 new brick types You can now imbue melee weapons There are several new arrow and bullet types There are several new crafting stations There are several new wands used for crafting new bricks and brick walls You can now craft bricks, walls, and furniture out of several new materials: Slime, Bone, Mushroom, Living wood, Flesh, Silt, and many more! You can now craft Jester Arrows There are 12 new wing types There are several new vanity sets There are a lot of new rare drops added to enemies There is an item in hardmode that allows you to change biomes There is an item in hardmode that allows you to increase your max health There are 29 new tinker combinations Several new items have been added to the game that are used for crafting dyes Starfury now acts as a melee weapon and has had its damaged increased Aqua Scepter has been redesigned and does slightly more damage for less mana Water bolt has been redesigned and does slightly more damage Vilethorn does more damage and uses less mana Magic Daggers have been buffed All of the old classic armors can be found as rare drops and have the same stats as their current counterparts and count towards set bonuses Items that were called dyes previously for crafting have been changed to thread Chests now have larger loot tables You can now make picks instead of drills and axes instead of chainsaws in late game tiers Increased the drop rate of souls Ocram now drops more souls There are over 50 paintings that can be collected randomly throughout the world Jungle armor no longer requires gems Ocram’s spawn item’s recipe requires fewer ingredients Titan, Spectral and Dragon armor require fewer ingredients Sparkly Wings are now much easier to craft The amount of meteorite required for crafting has been decreased Meteorite armor has more defense and does more damage Silt and slush can be extracted into useful materials, items, and money Each boss has a rare chance to drop a placeable boss trophy Hooks can now be crafted out of gems Depth meter is no longer craftable Stars can now be crafted with bottles to make a new light source Floating island chests no longer require a key Gems and bars can be placed Items made from hellstone now require less hellstone Almost all enemies (including console-exclusive enemies) have a chance to drop a banner Console-exclusive Pet items now drop off enemies NPCS: There are 8 new friendly NPCs There are 4 new bosses There are over 100 new enemies Friendly NPCs will sell different items depending on certain conditions such as time of day or biome they are living in Hardmode bosses have a chance to spawn on their own to help players progress through the game Current hardmode bosses now do slightly less damage and have had their health decreased There is a rare spawn mini boss that can be found during blizzards in the above ground ice biome There are over 15 new pets that can be found in chests and dropped rarely off enemies Early hardmode enemies now do less damage and have less health/defense. Skeletron can now be summoned and has a small loot table Differences: Console versions do not have 10 additional inventory slots The Coin Gun is not (yet) implemented due to a different currency handling in the console versions causing the Coin Gun to randomly shoot coins of any value. Some of the console exclusive music has stayed the same Категория:Консольная версия Видео thumb|center|400px en:Console Version Категория:Консольная версия